


I Am The Fire

by Serina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Butterfly effect is a real bitch, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen is Azor Ahai, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, Daenerys dates a lot of people, Dany is going to keep getting reincarnated until she goes to Winterfell again, F/M, Gen, So she's going to go through a lot of different lives, Time Loop, Time Travel, Viserys Targaryen is a Good Sibling, not stark friendly, not sure where this came from, past Jon/Daenerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serina/pseuds/Serina
Summary: After Jon killed her, Daenerys found herself given another chance…and then another and another.
Relationships: Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys/Multiple, Jaime Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	I Am The Fire

Summary: After Jon killed her, Daenerys found herself given another chance…and then another and another. 

* * *

**I Am The Fire**

_“Time is the substance I am made of. Time is a river which sweeps me along, but I am the river; it is a tiger which destroys me, but I am the tiger; it is a fire which consumes me, but I am the fire.”_

_-Jorge Luis Borges_

* * *

Daenerys tickled the underbelly of Viserion as he takes a bite of their dwindling rations. The cat sized dragon growled lowly in response from his place on her shoulder.

The past few days had felt like a dream to the Dragon Queen. The last thing she remembered was the cruel feeling of betrayal from Jon Snow before he pierced her body with a hidden dagger. She remembered the sensation of her body getting warmer and warmer as her blood pooled around her, the disgusting expression of his faux concern as he tried to cuddle her close to him. The next thing she knew she found herself once again in the ashes of the pyre that had birthed her dragons surrounded by her children.

Her children were strong and healthy and small. Not the titans that they were in her last life. Her babies Rhaegal and Viserion alive. Her Bear who had protected her until his dying breath is beside her. Safe.

She didn’t know what miracle had given her this second chance. But she would not waste it.

* * *

The trip to Qarth was smoother than the first. The blood of her blood, Rahkaro spared from the road that costed him his life, Another life saved from her original inexperience of the world around her.

Doreah banished as soon as they enter the city walls. Irri, safe at her side is all she needed to know that she made the right decision.

* * *

She almost wept at the sight of Barristan, Missandei and Grey Worm. It was all she could do to not run at her loyal friends who did not remember her. How could she ever have thought the throne was worth losing her? That it was worth losing any of her loved ones?

When she killed the slave master that claimed to own her friends, it’s even more satisfying than the first time.

* * *

The masters crucified the children just as they had done in her other life. She was too late to save them once more.

She goes through her walk, once again making sure to take in the face of every child in front of her. Some same and some different from the last. 

She knew her mistakes from the first round. Too many half measures in the face of cruelty. The Masters would never surrender their claim of superiority. 

She does not crucify one master for every slave child.

She crucified ten.

* * *

The Harpies collapsed before they even start. Their leaders killed before they can mount their rebellion.

The remaining nobles of the slave cities called her a Butcher Queen. They claimed that she is a horrifying monster that ate children and bakes their bones. That she is a abomination with no equal. But she doesn’t care. The cities she takes are safe, and the children are free. 

Dragons were not a slave and neither were anyone else. 

More cities fall under her rule. And even more abandon slavery to avoid the threat of her coming to their borders. The threat of her dragons growing larger with each passing day,

* * *

She had hoped that avoiding sending her bear away would prevent her from locking eyes with two in front of her. But it seemed somethings were inevitable.

“Your Grace,” Varys said smoothly, bowing lowly with Tyrion Lannister at his side, the duo sliding in during one of her many audiences with her people. “I am Varys.”

“I know who you are,” she said, barely holding in her contempt for the man who tried to poison her with a child. “My brother spent much time educating me on all the men who betrayed my father for the usurper.”

Varys was taken aback from her response. “It was for the greater good of the realm, Your Grace.”

“And is that what you told yourself when you sent an assassin after my child?” she asked coldly.

“That…was unfortunate,” he admitted. “But you survived. And I have come to help you.”

“My father, Robert Baratheon, Joffrey Baratheon,” she said listed all. “All had you on their side, all wound up dead. I apologize if I don’t seem interested in such a thing.”

“Westeros needs you!” Tyrion exclaimed before adding. “…Your Grace.”

She glanced at the short man, remembering his awe at her once. She had felt honored in his belief in her to save the realm and believed that he was one of the smartest men that she had ever known. But that had all vanished with every defeat he had given her, every bad decision that caused her to lose another person she loved.

She turned her attention towards him. “You are?”

“Tyrion Lannister,”

“Lannister? The family that murdered mine. Give one good reason I shouldn’t have your head separated from your shoulders,” she threatened.

The duo looked uneasy and Tyrion visibly gulped. Daenerys’ empty threat brought her a cruel sense of satisfaction at the two men who helped destroy her and only used her as a shield back to Westeros.

“I can help you get Westeros,” he proclaimed.

Echoing the too common words of Jon Snow, she said. “I don’t want it.”

The two looked at her in shock.

“I have a kingdom here in Dragon’s Bay,” she said. “It’s a kingdom I made myself where I am loved by the people. And one I care for a lot more than any continent that murdered my family who will proclaim a foreign whore when I enter its waters.”

Westeros had cost her everything she ever cared about, Jorah, Missandei, her children. It was a cruel poison that slowly killed her. That drove her to commit the most horrific acts in order to gain the throne. The attack on Kings Landing still haunted her dreams. How had she ever done something so cruel for a chair? How could she ever burn a city down with her child?

She would never waste her second chance by putting her feet on its shores.

Varys pushed on despite her objection, “But the realm needs you, the years of civil war have devastated the continent. You’re the only one who can restore order to the Seven Kingdoms.”

“How unfortunate that I will be here instead.” She said firmly.

She has her queensguard send the two from Westeros out. They repeat their offers several times over the next few months, promising the same promises that Viserys believed in. That the people were waiting for her, sewing banners in her name. But she rejected them until they finally accepted that she would not be there way home back to Westeros.

* * *

Despite her promise to never come to Westeros or send her men, she kept herself knowledgeable with all the comings and goings of the continent across the sea. Without her Viserion breaking down the wall as the Night King’s thrall, the Wall manages to last another two years before he managed to break it down. A precious amount of time to unite their forces against the supernatural threat.

Without her as a figurehead, The North, Iron Islands, Dorne, the Reach and the Vale unite under Jon Snow who does not have his secret identity as a secret Targaryen in this life leaked. Arianne Martell and Jon Snow marry as the new King and Queen of Westeros and execute the False Queen Cersei, Before sending the united forces of the land to defeat the Night King, killed by the lucky blow of a Jaime Lannister in this life.

The Kingdoms separated after the crisis. Despite the attempt, the duo divorce shortly and the seven kingdoms become seven different fiefs once again. The kingdoms exhausted by years of war amongst themselves.

Many refugees entered her kingdom looking for safety and jobs after the age of war across the sea. She welcomed with open arms, but made sure not to stay too close especially when they came from the North.

* * *

Her bear is kind and warm and safe. And after the scars of Jon, it was all that she needed at her side. The evolution of their relationship was slow and steady. It lacked the passion of Jon and Daario. But it was gentle. And she loved it all the same.

She could not have any child besides her dragons, but they were enough. And her children had children and so on.

Jorah died by his sixtieth name day asleep in his bed and she watched over her kingdom until her hundredth.

As she felt the touch of the stranger come for her. She thanked whatever force gave her a second chance and closed her eyes for one final time.

* * *

“Khaleesi?” Jorah’s voice said.

Daenerys opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by her infant dragons suckling at her breast once more.

* * *

-

End Chapter

I’m going to be skimming between her first few lives.


End file.
